El Alquimista de Oz
by Animetrixx
Summary: Basada en el famoso cuento de Lyman Frank Baum. ¿Qué pasaría si tu deseo de huir de la realidad a donde las acciones de tus seres queridos no te hieran, se volviese realidad? "Sólo hay alguien que puede hacer posible lo imposible en esta tierra..."
1. Introducción

**El Alquimista de Oz.**

**Género: **K+

**Sinopsis: **Pequeña parodia/homenaje al famoso cuento "El maravilloso mago de Oz" de Lyman Frank Baum, con los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist.

**Acerca del fic: **Luego de siglos de no escribir un nuevo proyecto, he decidido echarme otra soga al cuello con este alocado fic ligero que se me ocurrió. Eso y además porque quería hacer mi propio homenaje a esta serie que considero una de las mejores de esta década y que está por finalizar pronto (lágrimas.)

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC por parte de algunos personajes que se ven obligados a interpretar un rol completamente distinto al que tienen en la serie, siendo, quizás, Winry la única 100 por ciento canónica al inicio.

**Full Metal Alchemist, **sus personajes, lugares y situaciones no son de mi propiedad, sino de una vaquita con lentes de lo más buena onda llamada **Hiromu Arakawa.** Este fanficton fue escrito con el único objetivo de entretener y divertirme un poco.

* * *

**Introducción.**

— ¡Idiota!

Gritó la rubia jovencita al teléfono, con una rabia para nada fingida. La noticia le había caído peor que un balde de agua fría, más aún por haber esperado una buena nueva por parte de su amigo y no esto. Ingenua.

"¡No me llames idiota!" contestaba tan fuerte el otro rubio que la abuela Pinako podía escucharle desde la cocina, pese a que supuestamente la voz reproducida por la bocina de un teléfono sólo debía ser oída por quien la tiene junto a su oreja.

— ¡Esto es inadmisible, Edward Elric! —Le reprendió Winry—. Ya van con ésta tres veces que te estropeas el automail ¡en un mes!

"¡Ya lo sé! No tienes que recordármelo!"

— ¿Hasta cuando…? ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de exponerte a esa clase de peligros? ¿Es que no valoras tu vida?

Hubo un asolador silencio. Luego, con voz más suave, Edward continuó:

"Lo lamento. Al y yo nos encontramos a salvo, sólo fue un pequeño incidente. De ninguna manera estuvimos realmente en peligro. Te contaré los detalles una vez que lleguemos a Rizembul. Te aviso porque necesito que vayas preparando mis refacciones en lo que Al y yo llegamos. Nos encontramos en medio de una importante investigación y no podemos perder mucho tiempo. ¿Podrás reparar cuanto antes mi brazo?"

— ¿Para qué? —la voz de Winry se había quebrado—. ¿Para que lo dañes de nuevo? —gritaba—. ¿Para que vayas de nuevo a exponer tu vida?

Colgó con todas su fuerzas y el teléfono estuvo a punto de romperse a causa de ello. Pinako frunció el ceño de angustia y se dirigió a donde su nieta para confirmar que ella se encontraba llorando silenciosamente, con los puños apretados de ira.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? —susurró la niña con un par de lágrimas escapando por sus blancas mejillas. Pinako trató de consolarse pero ella se dio a la fuga y se encerró en su cuarto.

Su imprudente amigo regresaría a más tardar en la mañana por la tarde y ella tendría que repararle por enésima vez su prótesis automatizada. No era normal que alguien se expusiese a tantos percances al punto de que su brazo automail se dañase tan seguido.

"Si esto sigue así…" sus miedos le torturaban mientras lloraba con el rostro hundido en su almohada. El sólo pensar que se estaba volviendo una cómplice de sus desventuras, que al arreglarle cuantas veces necesitara sus automails sólo estaba solapando que siguiese con sus adversidades, donde ponía en peligro constantemente su vida, la hacía sentirse sumamente aterrorizada. El miedo de perderle y ser ella la culpable le carcomía. ¿Cómo podía él no darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella se preocupa por él y dejar de ser tan imprudente? Y, lo peor del caso, a final de cuentas, sin importar cuanto le amenazase, lo único que terminaba haciendo era verle partir de nuevo con la esperanza de que volviese sano y salvo. En el fondo de su corazón comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente tenía el porqué seguir soportando todo este martirio.

…………………………………

Mediodía. Los hermanos Elric, Edward y Alphonse, estaban por llegar a la residencia de las mecánicas Rockbell. Pinako salió a recibirlos en cuanto los vislumbró desde el balcón. Notó que el brazo automail de Edward se encontraba bastante dañado, al punto de que había perdido completamente la movilidad de su codo, por lo que lo llevaba atado con un vendaje a la altura del lumbar cual brazo fracturado en rehabilitación.

— ¿Y winry? —preguntó el acorazado Alphonse. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y ella seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

—En su habitación. —La abuela Pinako bajó sin darse cuenta la mirada.

—Espero que hayan podido preparar mis refacciones —dijo Ed—, Al y yo no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Justo cuando se disponían a entrar a la casa, salió una enérgica Winry de la misma a recibirlos.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡No, Winry! ¡Yo…! —Ed temía por la reacción de su amiga. Su expresión completamente enfadada le vaticinaba un violento impacto en la cara con una llave inglesa. Se cubrió el rostro esperando el golpe del susodicho objeto. Pasaron unos instantes para que Ed se diera cuenta que Winry no le había lanzado ni le lanzaría nada. Ella, esta vez, sólo se mantuvo a distancia, mirándole con desdén.

—Edward Elric, si tanto te gusta romper tus automails, vete a conseguir otro mecánico, que yo ya no pienso seguir reparando los miembros de un idiota que sólo quiere que se los repare para irse a rompérselos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —tartamudeó Edward, casi al mismo tiempo que Al.

Todos quedaron estupefactos. Incluso llegaron a creer que esto debía de tratarse de una broma; "Winry no es así" era el pensamiento genérico entre todos.

—Winry… espera… —Ed trató de acercarse a ella, quien caminaba hacia la puerta dándole la espalda. Justo cuando la alcanzó y tomó su mano, ella se volteó. Ed entonces notó una pequeña lágrima que quería derramarse de sus hinchados ojos, pero antes de que pudiera gesticular algo, la mecánica de automails le propinó una potente bofetada que resonó abruptamente. Pinako y Alphonse se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Déjame sola— le ordenó e inmediatamente se metió a la casa y cerró con llave la puerta, evitando así que el alquimista estatal pudiese seguirla.

— ¡Winry! —gritaba una y otra vez mientras golpeaba la puerta con su brazo izquierdo. Si tan solo funcionase su otro brazo, juntaría sus manos y usaría la alquimia para abrirse paso—. Al, abre la puerta con alquimia, ¡rápido!

—No.

—Pero ¿por qué…?

—Ella se encerró porque no quiere que te acerques, si aún así lo haces por la fuerza, no ganarás nada y ella se enfadará contigo… y se sentirá aún peor.

— ¿Pero qué mosco le picó ahora? —gruñó Edward, enfadado y confundido. Pinako y Alphonse bajaron la mirada—. Esa Winry, se porta como si no le pagase bien o le pidiera imposibles. Si no tiene tiempo para reparar mi automail de inmediato simplemente puede decírmelo y…

— ¡Guarda silencio, mocoso! —la voz colérica de Pinako le intimidó—. Ella no está enojada contigo por eso.

Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, no sabían a ciencia cierta de que hablaba la abuela. Pinako suspiró. "Después de todo aún son unos niños" se dijo en sus adentros.

Mientras tanto, Winry yacía acostada en su alcoba, sollozando de rabia. Su perro, Den, al escucharla, aprovechó que la puerta de la habitación se había quedado entreabierta para entrar y acercarse a la rubia jovencita.

"Estúpido… estúpido… dices que quieres recuperar tu cuerpo y el de tu hermano, y lo único que sabes hacer es arriesgar sus vidas. ¿Cómo piensas cumplir tu promesa así? ¿Cómo…?"

Winry sintió su mano siendo lamida tiernamente por Den, despedó el rostro de la almohada, lo miró con tristeza, lo levantó hacia ella y lo abrazó.

"Es un verdadero idiota, Den. Como quisiera que fuese más prudente y no se jugara la vida creyendo que siempre habrá de ganar. Si Edward no fuese tan intrépido… Tal vez no lo sería si nada hubiese pasado desde un principio. ¡Como me gustaría que fuese distinto a como es!"

Y de pronto, el ensordecedor ruido de una ráfaga de aire comenzó a silbar. Los cristales de la ventana se rompieron en añicos y el furioso vendaval se impactó violentamente con el cuerpo de la rubia, despeinando su melena. Ella gritó del miedo y agarró con más fuerza a Den.

"¡Winry!" se escuchó muy apenas, casi ahogado por el silbido de la violenta ventisca que azotaba los alrededores, la voz histérica de Edward.

La joven mecánica reunió todas sus fuerzas y, sin soltar a Den, se acercó donde la ventana. Miró, llena de horror, que la casa se encontraba atrapada en medio de una especie de tornado gigantesco, y que ésta poco a poco estaba siendo elevada del suelo por la fuerza del tornado, encontrándose ya a una considerable altura de no menos de quince metros.

— ¡Ed…! —gritó difusamente. Los violentos vientos huracanados que entraban por el balcón la arrojaron hacia adentro, estrellándola con la pared de su habitación, y provocando con ello que sufriera un profundo desmayo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. La tierra de Oz

**LA TIERRA DE OZ**

Winry Rockbell se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Se encontraba tirada en el piso de su alcoba, con su perro mascota, Den, al lado suyo lamiendo su mejilla.

— ¡Den! ¿Qué pasó…? —Miró a su alrededor y se espantó del estado en que estaba todo lo que había a su alrededor— ¿Dónde están Ed, Al y la abuela?

Su habitación estaba completamente hecha un desastre, con los muebles caídos y la ropa, las cortinas y las alfombras desbaratadas. El vendaval había sido el culpable; no cabía duda de que su fuerza había sido descomunal. Winry corrió hacia la ventana llena de angustia.

— ¡ED!

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que se encontró al asomarse: Un grupo de personas miraban entre horrorizadas y sorprendidas la vieja y ahora destrozada casa Rockbell. Se trataba de una muchedumbre de todas las edades, quienes vestían de manera más rústica de lo que se acostumbraba ver en Rizembul. La joven no había visto antes en toda su vida a ninguno de todos esos rostros.

— ¡La aplastó, la aplastó! —Gritaba un pequeñuelo con todas sus fuerzas mientras apuntaba a una de las esquinas de la casa.

—Es increíble, finalmente nos hemos deshecho de ella —agregaba un anciano que acompañaba al niño; presumiblemente podría tratarse de su abuelo—. ¿Pero de dónde vino esa casa? ¡Simplemente cayó del cielo!

—Oigan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Gritó Winry desde su balcón—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?… ¿No han visto a una mujer mayor, a un joven rubio con un abrigo rojo y a un hombre vistiendo una armadura?

—El grupo de aldeanos voltearon a ver a la jovencita. Su cabellera rubia les había llamado mucho la atención, aunque no tanto como su vestimenta, la cual les pareció de lo más extravagante y atrevida, mas nadie se atrevió a comentarle; antes estaban más sorprendidos por su sola presencia dentro de la casa.

—Oye, niña, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo el anciano granjero que acompañaba al niño.

—Sí… un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien.

Winry se apresuró a salir de la casa. Den le acompañó. Una vez afuera preguntó a los presentes qué es lo que había ocurrido, si se encontraban bien luego del terrible vendaval. "¿De qué vendaval hablas?" preguntó una joven que llevaba en brazos a una bebita.

Fue entonces, al observar con detenimiento los alrededores, que Winry se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en su pueblo natal. No sólo los rostros sino también el paisaje entero eran desconocidos. Su casa se encontraba, extrañamente, situada a la mitad de un camino de tierra que se encauzaba a un castillo de fachada medieval que se discernía no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, situado en una pequeña colina, en dirección opuesta se vislumbraba un poblado rústico que nada tenía que ver con Rizembul. La muchedumbre que observaba anonadada a su casi destrozada casa, de seguro era proveniente de allá. "¿Acaso el tornado se había llevado la casa y la había hecho caer hasta acá conmigo y Den dentro? ¡Eso es imposible!" Pensó horrorizada.

—Abuela… Alphonse… ¡Ed…! Volvió a gritar mientras les buscaba desesperadamente entre la gente. Finalmente aceptó que ellos no se encontraban aquí. Estaba sola y sin saber en donde.

—Niña, tranquilízate. —Una mujer madura posó su mano en el hombro de la joven, tratando de calmarla—. Dinos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿De dónde eres?

Winry se contuvo sus ganas de llorar, reunió cuanta compostura pudo y dijo: —Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, y soy de un pueblo llamado Rizembul. Mientras estaba dentro de mi habitación un tornado azotó mi habitación y me desmallé. ¿En donde estoy?

—En la pequeña aldea del sur de la tierra de Oz.

— ¿la tierra de oz? Nunca había oído de una tierra llamada así… ¿en qué sección de Amestris se localiza este lugar?

— ¿Amestris? ¿Qué lugar es ese?

— ¿Qué? —gritó pasmada y sumamente alterada—. E-en…tonces… ¿¡No estamos es Amestris!

— ¿Amestris? ¿Así se llama tu pueblo? —la voz de la anciana y su gesto evidenciaban verdadera incredulidad.

—No. Amestris es la nación donde se encuentra mi pueblo. Yo soy de Rizembul.

Los aldeanos murmuraron entre sí.

—Hija… me temo que ya no te encuentras en tu tierra. Estás ahora en el basto reino de Oz. Tu casa… tu casa cayó del cielo luego de que un tornado pasó no muy lejos de nuestra aldea. Es increíble que luego de eso estés con vida. ¡Es un verdadero milagro!

A Winry se le heló la sangre. Cayó de rodillas, tenía mucho miedo. Estaba a punto de llorar pero no podía por más que lo intentaba. Sus ojos vidriosos temblaban al compás de su rostro.

— ¡LUJURIA!

Todos voltearon a mirar al sujeto que había gritado tan histéricamente. Se trataba de un rechoncho y bajito calvo cuyas expresiones no denotaban mucha inteligencia de su parte. El susodicho lloraba desconsolado a la agonizante mujer que se encontraba atrapada, con la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de la desecha casa de madera que había caído del cielo.

— ¡Es cierto! —gritó un joven y fornido aldeano para alertar al grupo— ¡Nos habíamos olvidado del otro homúnculo!

— ¿Pero cuando llegó aquí ese otro homúnculo? —gritó uno de sus compañeros. Otro del grupo se dispuso a atacar al intruso con su corvillo pero los otros dos lo detuvieron. "No te acerques, es muy peligroso" le advirtieron.

— ¡Lujuria…! —gemía inconsolable. Sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de la agonizante bella mujer de cabellos negros y tez blanquísima.

—No llores, Gula… —susurró la moribunda e inmediatamente tosió sangre—. No es tu culpa…

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Mataré a los que te hicieron esto!

—No lo sé… —volvió a toser sangre—. Esa horrible casa me cayó encima tan de repente que… —tosido—, Esa niña y ese perro salieron de la casa…

Y las tinieblas llegaron a los ojos del homúnculo de aspecto femenino. Los ojos del otro homúnculo llamado Gula se empañaron en lágrimas y un grito cargado de dolor se dejó retumbar en los oídos de todos los presentes:

_¡Lujuria!_

Se levantó y volteó a mirar con rabia a la joven que su Lujuria le había señalado. —Tú… ¡Tú mataste a mi Lujuria!

Winry se echó unos pasos hacia atrás del miedo que sintió al ver la mirada del gordinflón. Éste estaba que echaba humo y baba por la boca. Los varones de la aglomeración de aldeanos se dispusieron a proteger a Winry y se colocaron delante de ella para encarar el ataque del monstruo. Den permaneció adelante junto con ellos, gruñéndole ferozmente al homúnculo Gula.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —tartamudeó una confundida Winry.

—Manténgase alejada de él, señorita —le contestó el más alto y valiente de los seis jóvenes—. Él es el sirviente más leal y peligroso del homúnculo malvado del este. ¡Es uno de los asesinos más sanguinarios de toda la tierra de Oz!

— ¿Cómo?

Con una velocidad que desafiaba cualquier limitación física para su apariencia, Gula se lanzó hacia Winry.

— ¡Te comeré por matar a mi Lujuria!

Los jóvenes campesinos alzaron sus herramientas de trabajo para recibir a Gula, aún a sabiendas de que se necesitaba más que eso para poderlo detener, pero era su deber moral proteger a la jovencita con sus vidas de ser necesario. Justo cuando el homúnculo estaba por impactarse sobre los protectores de Winry, la tierra comenzó a emanar unas centellas de luz carmesí, e inmediatamente unas enormes estacas, a manera de estalagmitas de roca, emergieron del suelo. Dichas estacas atravesaron el abdomen y rostro del homúnculo, empalándolo de manera grotesca y dejándolo estático ante la sorprendida cara de los presentes.

— ¿Al-alquimia…? —balbuceó una estupefacta Winry.

—Vaya, Vaya… —Tanto los aldeanos como la joven voltearon a mirar a la mujer de complexión atlética responsable del milagro—, me voy de viaje por unas cuantas semanas y que la homúnculo malvada del este se roba mi castillo y se aprovecha del pueblo. ¡Despreciable!

Winry observó con detenimiento a la bella mujer mientras se esta se acercaba. Su melena azabache, su piel pálida, su bello y firme cuerpo y el rudo gesto de su largo rostro le parecieron extrañamente familiares.

— ¡Pero si es la alquimista buena del sur! —Gritó el más viejo y sabio de los aldeanos—. ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

"¿Alqui… alquimista?" Winry observó con mayor detenimiento a la ruda mujer y finalmente recordó que hacía unos años había visto vagamente su rostro en Rizembul, en la época en la que ella aún era una pequeña niña.

La mujer alquimista se acercó donde yacía el cadáver de Lujuria y le observó con una mezcla de lástima y decepción. Winry y el resto de los presentes observaron la escena a un par de metros de distancia.

"Así que a final de cuentas encontraste la muerte de una manera tan patética, cuando yo me había dedicado desde siempre a acabar contigo. Estúpida…"

La alquimista se agachó y acercó su mano al pecho del cadáver, como si fuera a tomar algo de éste, pero se detuvo al escuchar el desagradable sonido, parecido al de una corriente eléctrica haciendo corto circuito, que sólo podía significar una cosa. Ella y los aldeanos voltearon a donde se había quedado empalado el regordete homúnculo y miraron con horror que sus rasgadas y perforadas carnes estaban regenerándose al compás de una irradiación carmesí. La mandíbula que había sido desecha por completa comenzaba a crecerle de nuevo, mientras que la dura roca que le había atravesado la garganta se hacía añicos, cediendo al regenerado rostro y cuello. Lo mismo ocurrió con las estacas que habían atravesado sus brazos y su torso. Winry sintió náuseas al observarle junto con la mayoría de las mujeres de la aldea que se atrevían a observar.

—No toques a mi Lujuria —musitó una vez fue capaz de hablar. El homúnculo Gula se lanzó sobre la alquimista del sur para atacarle pero esta simplemente chocó ambas palmas de su mano, tocó el piso e hizo emerger nuevamente del suelo enormes estacas puntiagudas, sólo que el homúnculo esta vez los esquivó muy apenas.

— ¡Asustas, maldita alquimista! —reclamó con infantilismo.

—Tú y tu ama asustan más —respondió la alquimista buena del sur con un poco de cólera y una vena resaltándole de la sien.

_Es suficiente, Gula…_

Una asexual y sádica voz se escuchó de todos y a la vez de ningún lugar. Todos los presentes la escucharon por igual. Era como si dicha voz en realidad proviniese de la mente de quien la escuchaba. Winry sintió un escalofrío al oírla. Los aldeanos se aterrorizaron.

_Tú solo no eres rival para esa arpía. Si sigues luchando con ella te terminará matando a ti también. Me sirves más vivo que muerto, así que escapa._

— ¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE ARPÍA? —gritó la bella aunque sumamente irascible mujer alquimista.

— ¿Pero que pasará con la…? —rezongó Gula.

_Yo me encargaré de recuperarla después. Ahora huye. ¡Es una orden!_

Gula se quedó estático mientras asimilaba la idea de tener que abandonar el cuerpo de su amada Lujuria sin haberla vengado. Su gesto era idéntico al de un niño regañado renuente a obedecer una orden.

—Por esta vez te has salvado —advirtió y en seguida, con una agilidad impresionante para su complexión e incluso para cualquier ser humano, saltó hacia la copa del árbol más cercano y se escabulló entre sus ramas y las ramas del resto de los árboles del bosque. La alquimista del sur ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de detenerlo, sabía a la perfección que sería en vano.

"Era… ¿un homúnculo?" El rostro de Winry temblaba del shock. Sintió unas profundas ganas de dejarse de dejarse caer de rodillas, mas reunió toda su entereza y mantuvo la calma cuanto pudo. Su perro Den podía sentir su miedo y se le acercó para confortarla.

—Bien —dijo luego de un suspiro de alivio la alquimista del sur a los aldeanos—, por el momento la aldea está a salvo. No se preocupen por una futura invasión por parte de ese engendro del homúnculo del oeste, he terminado con lo que tenía que hacer por lo que me quedaré en el pueblo a evitar que sea invadido.

—Nos alegra ver que haya regresado a salvo, alquimista del sur. No podríamos estar más agradecidos con usted, por cuidar de nuestro pequeño pueblo de los homúnculos todos estos años —respondió el más viejo de la aldea a la ruda mujer.

—En cuanto supe que Lujuria venía hacia acá a intentar esclavizarlos, vine tan pronto como me fue posible. Nunca me esperé que ella fuera a ver la muerte antes de que yo llegase.

—Nosotros tampoco.

— ¿Y esta jovencita? —volteó la alquimista a ver a Winry.

—Por más increíble que sea, ella se encontraba dentro de la casa que calló desde los cielos.

—Ya veo.

La alquimista del sur se acercó a Winry y la observó con detenimiento. Su color de cabello fue lo más le llamó la atención y la identificó como una forastera de aquel poblado. "Rubia, como esa vieja amargada". Esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó a la jovencita.

—Sí. Un poco adolorida de la cabeza, pero no es nada grave. Me desmayé cuando el tornado azotó mi casa pero me ya me encuentro bien.

—Me alegro. Dime tu nombre.

—Soy Winry Rockbell.

—Encantada de conocerte —la alquimista le sonrió con fraternidad—. Todos en la tierra de Oz me conocen como la alquimista buena del sur. Aquella mujer que murió aplastada solía ser Lujuria, el homúnculo malo del este. Supongo que no eres de estos lugares, ya que por tu expresión puedo ver que no tienes idea de lo que hablo.

Winry asintió con un poco de pena.

—Bien. Dime de donde eres, jovencita.

—De Rizembul, una pequeña localidad situada al sureste de Amestris.

— ¿Amestris? —Carraspeó la alquimista—. Esto en un problema. Hasta donde recuerdo no hay ningún país llamado Amestris ni cerca ni lejos de Oz. Tu tierra debe estar muy, muy lejos de aquí.

Winry bajó la mirada en lo que Den gemía y le lamía la mano a su dueña en intento de consuelo. —Entonces ¿no hay alguna forma de que pueda regresar a mi hogar? El tornado fue muy violento, tengo que saber si mi abuela y mis amigos se encuentran bien.

Por más fuerte que quería pretender ser Winry, un par de lágrimas querían escapar de sus bellos ojos azules. Los aldeanos la miraban con pena, sintiéndose impotentes al no poder ayudarla.

—No te preocupes, niña. Gracias a ti obtuvimos algo que por mucho tiempo deseamos para ponerle fin a esta horrible guerra con los homúnculos.

La alquimista del sur caminó de nuevo hacia el cadáver de Lujuria. Se inclinó e introdujo con suavidad tres de sus dedos en el pecho del cuerpo, justo donde se discernía un extraño tatuaje rojo de una serpiente que trataba de morder su propia cola, simulando así un círculo. Debajo de la piel del demacrado cuerpo extrajo una reluciente y llamativa piedra de color carmesí. Parecía una joya de la belleza que irradiaba. Al momento de que dicha piedra se desprendió del cadáver, éste se comenzó a desintegrar como si la carne se redujese a cenizas sin la acción del fuego. Así fue como no quedó rastro alguno del malvado homúnculo del este salvo aquella joya roja de tamaño un poco más grande que el de un huevo de codorniz.

—Finalmente —dijo la alquimista para sí misma—… La piedra filosofal… Con ella el alquimista de Oz podrá restaurar la paz en nuestra tierra de una buena vez.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia todos los presentes:

—He aquí la piedra filosofal. ¡Ahora sólo debemos de llevársela al Alquimista de Oz!

Todos los aldeanos, desde el más joven hasta el más anciano, celebraron con alaridos de alegría la noticia. Para ellos la piedra filosofal representaba la compensación de todo su sufrimiento a causa de los constantes ataques de los homúnculos, no solamente en su pueblo, sino en toda la tierra de Oz.

"¿La piedra filosofal?" Winry se quedó estática al escuchar el nombre del objeto que la alquimista del sur aireaba. "¿Será posible…? ¡Es la piedra filosofal por la que Ed y Al han estado luchando por encontrar!"

—Winry —le llamó la reacia mujer.

—S-sí —se le acercó con timidez.

—Ya sé que es lo que podemos hacer para que regreses a tu casa, Winry —le entregó en sus manos la piedra. Winry se quedó estupefacta al sentirla entre sus dedos—. En las bastas tierras de Oz, existe un alquimista cuyos poderes y sabiduría están por encima de cualquier otro ser. Y la piedra filosofal es el objeto legendario que él siempre ha soñado con poseer para traer de vuelta la paz a todo el reino. Si le llevas la piedra filosofal al alquimista de Oz, él será capaz de volver posible lo imposible, incluso puede llevarte de regreso a tu pueblo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Winry se quedó boquiabierta.

—Hasta ahora él ha sido capaz de mantener a raya a los homúnculos e impedido que invadan la capital Oz y sus alrededores, pero una vez que tenga la piedra filosofal podrá vencerlos y liberar por completo a Oz. Winry, si nos haces el enorme favor de llevarle la piedra al alquimista de Oz.

—Pero yo… —Winry no sabía que decir. Su perro Den se recargó sobre su pierna al sentir su inseguridad.

—Tenía planeado llevársela yo misma pero… —miró a los aldeanos, algunos de ellos se encontraban heridos, muy posiblemente por las calamidades del homúnculo del este—, no puedo dejarlos solos nuevamente. Es probable que el malvado homúnculo del oeste tenga planeado volver a atacar a la aldea creyendo que la piedra está en mi poder. Si me voy, aunque ella se entere de seguro mandará a sus subordinados a destruir la aldea en venganza. Así que si tú viajas a Oz ella no sospechará nada de ti. Una vez que el alquimista de Oz obtenga la piedra filosofal, será su fin. Yo me quedaré aquí a proteger el pueblo y, a la vez, para hacerle creer que la piedra aún continua aquí.

Winry bajó la mirada. Estaba nerviosa puesto que aún se encontraba muy agobiada por lo del tornado y se moría de ganas de saber si sus amigos Elric y su abuela estaban bien. No quería preocuparlos por más tiempo, tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien. Yo misma iré a entregarle esta piedra filosofal al alquimista de Oz.

La alquimista del sur asintió agradecida y los aldeanos sonrieron con gratitud a la valiente extranjera.

—Oh, por cierto —la alquimista buena del sur había estado observando al perro acompañante de Winry con mucha curiosidad—. Tu mascota… su pata izquierda es de acero. ¿De donde sacaste una pata de acero para él?

—Ah, eso. Es un automail. Una prótesis que emula los movimientos de un miembro perdido. Mi abuela y yo nos dedicamos a la elaboración de automail. Ella se lo hizo.

Izumi abrió sus ojos como platos al escucharle.

— ¿Pasa algo? —interrogó la rubia a la cabellos azabaches.

—No, nada. No es nada —carraspeó—. Muy bien. Para llevarle la piedra al alquimista de Oz tendrás que llegar a la capital central de Oz. Para hacerlo, tienes que seguir el camino que va de este pueblo hasta la aldea de Xihglez; una vez ahí, pregnta por el sendero que lleva al pueblo de Rigztu; de ahí buscas el camino que va hasta la ciudad de Raddamantix; y después te dirigirás a la zona boscosa de la ciudad ubicada al noreste de la misma; camina a campo traviesa hacia el noroeste hasta que llegues a una pequeña granja y de ahí dirígete a… ¿Winry?

A la pobre jovencita le daba vueltas la cabeza de lo complicado y extenuante que se escuchaba el viaje a la capital. Sus ojos mostraban dos espirales girando en dirección opuesta y casi le salía humo de las orejas.

— ¡Arggh! —una vena resaltaba en la frente de la irascible alquimista—. ¡No hay remedio! Préstame eso.

Le arrebató la piedra a Winry con rapidez y un poco de tosquedad. Se volteó hacia el norte y, sujetando con firmeza la piedra filosofal en su mano izquierda, se inclinó y tocó con su derecha el suelo. "¡AQUÍ VAMOS!" exclamó y un resplandor rojo emergió de la mano con la que tocaba el suelo y de la que sujetaba la piedra. Ante los ojos asombrados de Winry y los aldeanos, un bello camino amarillo fue emergiendo del polvoroso suelo a una velocidad increíble. Dicho camino se extendió hacia el norte y no dejó de formarse hasta perderse en el horizonte. La alquimista permaneció tocando el suelo y despidiendo energía carmesí durante unos minutos más. Finalmente se levantó con un poco de cansancio, definitivamente originado de la complicada transmutación que acababa de hacer, y se volteó otra vez hacia la rubia.

—Listo. Te he trazado el camino que debes de seguir para llegar a la capital central. Este camino amarillo te llevará donde el alquimista de Oz. —Le entregó de vuelta la piedra a la jovencita.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Hizo eso con el poder de la piedra filosofal?

—Eso no es nada, niña. Cuando el alquimista de Oz la posea será capaz de hacer posible lo imposible. No dudes que con ella él te llevará de regreso a tu hogar sin importar que tan lejos esté. —Le regaló una confortante y sobria sonrisa. Winry perdió al momento muchos de sus miedos y confió en que el alquimista de Oz la ayudaría; regresó la sonrisa a la alquimista del sur y se preparó para recorrer el camino.

Los aldeanos de inmediato se dispusieron a preparar alimentos y otros menesteres para la viajera y se los entregaron en una improvisada bolsa. Winry y Den se dispusieron a recorrer el camino amarillo rumbo a la capital central.

—Mucha suerte, Winry —gritó entusiasmada una niña de acaso unos nueve años moviendo su brazo para despedirse. Otros niños le imitaron: "Mucha suerte", "Salúdame al alquimista de Oz", "No te rindas, Winry".

La joven mecánica se conmovió y sus pasos se volvieron más firmes. No sólo regresar a su hogar estaba en sus manos sino también la esperanza de paz de todo un reino. Aún cuando no tenía idea de los peligros que le deparaban en su travesía, su determinación por volver donde su familia le daba todo el valor del mundo.

"Ed, Al, Abuela; regresaré muy pronto. Por favor espérenme."

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Animetrixx al habla: **Pues bien, se puede decir que el cuento/fic comienza verdaderamente a partir de aquí. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no es una adaptación cien por ciento fiel al cuento pero con los personajes de FMA, sino que también tiene su toque de la serie correspondiente y más proximamente tendrá sus toques de humor como en el manga. trataré que sean con ese mismo toque de Arakawa sensei de combinar el humor con la acción en los momentos más oportunos para suavisar el drama y hacer más digerible la trama. Vayan haciendo sus apuestas de quienes serán los personajes del cuento. Y por si aún no lo han notado, la bruja buena del sur (en este caso la alquimista buena del sur) era ni nada más ni nada menos que el doble de Izumi Curtis en la tierra de Oz (Sí, esto también es en referencia al primer anime y su fumada de los mundos paralelos y dobles usurpadores, ja ja ja.)


End file.
